


Not Quite Your Style

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumlbr: Can u make a imagine of being Derek hale daughter and getting in trouble and he finds out?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Daugther!Readder





	Not Quite Your Style

The house was eerie silent, as it was most nights, making walking over the wooden boards a game of silent tiptoeing. It was in these moments you had wished you were a were coyote instead of a werewolf, or maybe just having a human dad would do the trick too. 

Unfortunately, this was not the case, as your dad, Derek Hale, seemed to even hear a mouse walking outside in the grass when he was asleep. 

By some miracle you managed to get out of the house, looking back at it as you reached the clearing to the woods, no lights, no sound, still a very asleep dad. 

~ 

You knew this had been a bad idea, but you had followed them on their antics anyway. The only reason any of you wasn’t in a cell by now, was the grace of Stiles dad, and a handful of explaining from all ends. 

In the middle of Lydia’s party, Stiles had gotten the bright idea of checking out the abandoned house not far from Lydia’s home. You had all agreed and had thought it was a good idea until you got there. One thing had led to another, and in the end, all of you had somehow ended up in the same place in the house. 

Since it was dark and hard to see, one of you - no one remembered who - had come up with the idea of starting a little campfire in a can, as there were cans of lighter fluid laying around. Although as the guys had gotten the fluid in, without any of you noticing it, some had spilt outside, and thus the flames spread. 

The fire ate up the whole house. 

~ 

Relief flooded through you as your house looked just as silent and devoid of light as you had left it. 

The last thing you now wanted was for your dad to find out what had happened tonight, although the news would be all over town by tomorrow. 

Tonight you were too tired to face your father. 

As silently as you could muster you opened the front door, closing it with just as much care, and as you turned to the stairs, the voice you had hoped to avoid boomed through the silence. 

«Burning down a house. Not quite your style, Y/n.» 

«Dad!» Shocked you whirled around to see your dad waiting for you. 

«I thought you knew better than this.» Derek got up from the chair he had been sitting in, his eyes starting to glow in anger. 

«We didn’t mean to, we-« You sighed, knowing there was no use now, looking at your father who stood there with an angry scowl and arms crossed over his chest. 

«Go to bed, we’ll talk about this in the morning.» His expression softened at your defeated figure. 

You nodded weakly in response, knowing tomorrow morning you would have to face a very disappointed father.


End file.
